This invention relates to air delivery appliance cabinets, such as those of electric furnaces, of the type in which air, entering through an upper or lower end of the cabinet, is delivered by a centrifugal blower past temperature-affecting elements such as heater coils within an air casing.
It is conventional practice to construct such a cabinet of sheet metal with structural reinforcements sufficient to strengthen the cabinet and stabilize it against forces which would deflect it from its rectangular shape. After such cabinets are constructed, the elements to be accommodated, including a separately fabricated blower scroll, air casing, controls and other components, are installed on brackets and fittings at considerable expense for construction and installation.